


Magnet

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This was commissioned. Contact me at brokencasbutt67@gmail.com for more info





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was the first one to notice it. He noticed that there was a trend amongst the past 3 or 4 deaths, the victims were in some way related to a woman, whether it is in a working environment, a friendship, or even a familial relation. As he looked at the information more and more, Sam couldn’t decide if this woman was a victim, or if she was the creature who was causing all of the deaths. Police reports stated that she had alibis for all of the situations, which were validated by CCTV in the area. It didn’t take long for Dean and Sam to be packed and out on the road to the case. Sam was reciting all of the information to Dean, who was showing partial interest. Hitting the highway, the roads were empty, and Baby rolled along at speed.   


Arriving in the town, it took less than an hour to have a motel room hired, be in the fed suits and begin the enquiries. Dean decided that the best place to start investigations is the local diner. The waitresses, more often than not, are the types who love to share gossip, amongst other things. Sam was reluctant at first, though it proved to be more beneficial because they were able to get the woman’s address and plenty of information about the cases, though most of it would’ve been discarded because of it being only gossip.

The next stop was the work place of the woman. Walking through reception, Dean flashed his FBI badge to the worker behind the desk.    
“Hey, Agent Sheen, this is my partner Agent Tennant. Is (Your Full Name) here?” He said, closing the badge as soon as he opened it. The worker nodded.    
“She sure is. Right this way gentlemen, anything that I can get for you?” She asked.    
“No thank you” Sam said, Dean merely shook his head. Walking up the stairs, following the worker, Dean was scoping the area around and checking the different exits. Turning around on the spot, he began looking at the different people around, checking any potential demons.    


Turning around, Dean felt like a teenager. The woman in front of him is  _ beautiful: bright eyes, slightly ruffled hair and everything just being perfect.  _   
“Hello, ma’am, I am Agent Sheen, this is my partner Agent Tennant. We have a few questions, if that’s okay with you?” Dean said, and immediately regretted his wording. He saw fear build in your eyes. Shakily, you nodded and led both you and Sam to a private conference room. Dean sat beside Sam, watching as you moved to sit opposite them.   
  
“Good afternoon, agents” You smiled.    
“Good afternoon, I can imagine that you already know why we’re here” Sam said, pulling his laptop out, resting it on the table. You nodded, biting your lip. The sheriff’s department had already questioned you on every single murder.    
“That I do…” You sighed.    
“The sheriff called us in because obviously, 3 deaths that have all been associated to you” Dean explained, smiling to you softly. You nodded and pulled the notepad from your bag.    
“This is everything I told the sheriff” You said, opening the page and sliding it to the two men.    
“Thank you, (Y/N). I must ask, have you noticed anything different immediately before, or after, the deaths?” Dean asked, while Sam began typing the notes on his laptop at a speed you haven’t seen before.    


Thinking back to the events, it instantly brought sadness to you. The first was your mom, you found her at home alone. Her throat had been slashed. The sheriff was called, and they immediately arrived. Of course, they questioned you. They had to, immediately to remove you as a suspect. 

After a week, they stopped investigating. Said that despite the cause of death clearly being murder, there was no evidence of someone who’d done it, no CCTV - apparently the camera outside of the house had failed. 

The second murder was an old work colleague of yours, less than a week after your mom’s funeral. You’d dated him on and off for a while, and then he was found dead months after you’d split up. No cause, only the smell of rotten egg had been noted. Of course, the sheriff questioned you again. He was beginning to get suspicious, though you would be too. Two deaths connected. Then the third one happened.    
  
It was your neighbour. They were found similar to the second victim. The inital suspicion was that it was suicide, the young kid was being bullied because they were transgender. There was no cause of death identified, but again, you were identified as potentially involved with how close you were to the previous two deaths. Eventually, you were released, or so you thought. Apparently not, based on the sight of the feds in front of you. Turning to the one with shorter hair,  _ the cuter one _ , you sighed.    
“The only thing we know is that the second and third deaths had a rotten egg smell” You said, and didn’t notice that the short haired guy nudged the long hair guy. 

The interview went relatively quickly. The questions weren’t anything like what you would’ve expected, but eventually, you were able to answer all of their questions. The longer haired guy left the room first.    
“Hey, I know this time ain’t been easy for ya. If you’re up for it later, wanna go grab a drink?” He asked.    
“We can do. I finish at 5.30” You smiled.   
“I’ll meet you here” He smiled. You nodded and held your phone out.    
“Put your number in, I’ll message you when I’m home” You smiled. He nodded and punched in a number, what you later would learn to be a burner phone.    
“Thanks” He smiled, looking over when the longer haired guy looked in.    
“We gotta go, agent” He hissed.    
“Yeah, yeah I know” Agent Sheen sighed.    
“I’ll be there in a sec” He quickly added, watching as the other guy left. Turning to you, he handed you your phone back.    
“I’ll see you later” He winked, before leaving the room.    


5.30 rolled around quickly. Leaving the office, you were surprised to find a sleek black car outside, with the agent from earlier in the day leaning against the bonnet. He looked different though, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, rather than a suit.

“Hey!” He smiled, opening the passenger door for you. Smiling, you climbed in, resting your bag on your lap as he moved into the driver’s seat.    
“How’s your day been?” He asked, beginning to drive away from the office block.    
“The usual. Boring, but I did get questioned by a handsome FBI agent this afternoon” You flirted, watching as a slight tinge covered his cheeks.    
“Call me Dean” He smirked.    


The night passed with ease and it didn’t take long for Dean to be driving you both back to your house. His hand was under your skirt the entire journey home, only rubbing over your underwear. He knew what he was doing to you, it was obvious that Dean was a man with plenty of experience.   


You fumbled with your door key for a few moments, Dean’s mouth was doing sinful things to your neck that made it difficult to focus. Eventually you were able to get the door open. The door was barely closed behind you before Dean had you pushed against it, his mouth trailed up from your neck to your mouth, while he reached down and unbuckled his jeans. Biting your lip, you dropped to your knees in front of him.   


Dean groaned and wound his fingers through your hair as you mouthed over his boxers. He groaned and sucked in a breath when he felt deft fingers ease his boxer shorts down to his knees. Licking a stripe, you took Dean into your mouth and bobbed your head, letting him guide your head with his hand.   


Dean groaned as your warm mouth enveloped him. He was already close to coming after you’d given him a handjob during the drive back to your house, it didn’t take long for him to be coming, holding your head in place as you swallowed it all down.   



	2. Chapter 2

It was weeks before you saw Dean again, months even. That wasn’t a surprise, FBI agents don’t generally have a reason to stick around. He’d said to you that they couldn’t find anything in the area as a cause, and would ‘keep an eye on it’. That meant that you were being watched by the FBI.   


Another death is what prompted Dean to come again. This time it was a work colleague. She sat two desks over, but was still considered to be associated to you because of the working environment. Sure enough, it again showed, to Dean and Sam, the signs of a demon, but they couldn’t find a cause of the sheer amount of possessions that were related to you in some way.   


Dean came to your house that night. He cooked you both some burgers and you watched a movie that night. You admitted to him, in the dark of your bedroom at midnight, that you were scared someone was out for you. Dean made a promise that night, that he would look after you, even when he was so far away. There was another three deaths over the space of two months, a mixture of extended family and colleagues. Dean had set up base close to where you were living and more often than not, he’d spend the nights in your house. You learnt that the other agent is also his brother. There was something more than that, but Dean hid it well. It didn’t take long for a secret relationship to develop between the two of you. With him investigating your case, the relationship would mean that he wouldn’t be able to investigate. The other agent didn’t seem to care though.   


Late one night, you awoke to the bed beside you being empty. Rolling over, you managed to wake yourself enough to climb out of bed. Walking down the stairs, you found Dean doing  _ something _ that looked as though it belonged in a nightmare. There was a guy stood in front of him with pure black eyes. Dean threw something at the guy, while speaking in what could’ve been Italian, or could’ve been Latin. A moment later a thick, black smoke erupted from the guy’s mouth, the body falling to the floor.   


“Dean?” You spoke, almost silently. Your voice appeared timid, fear filled even. Dean spun around on the spot.    
“Oh, heh, hey (Y/N)” He spoke, rubbing his hand over the back of his head.    
“What the hell was that?” You asked.   
“What was what?” He asked, though he knew it was futile to try and avoid the topic of conversation.    
“Dean, you better have a damn good explanation for what I just saw” You responded. Dean sighed and nodded.    
“C’mon then, lets sit down” Dean said. Though reluctant, you sat opposite him.    
“There’s no easy way to say this but everything that you thought was just fictional, all the monsters under the bed? They’re all real” Dean said.    
“What?” you asked, stunned at the revelation.    
“Demons, vamps, angels, God. It’s all real. Me and Sammy, we’re hunters. When we heard about the case out here, we  _ knew  _ we had to investigate it” Dean explained.    
“So what, you’re here to kill me?” You asked. Dean looked taken aback.    
“What? No! We’re trying to find out who’s around you that’s possessed” Dean explained. You looked down. Dean moved to cup your cheek.    
“Listen to me, there is nothing wrong with you. We believe that you are a magnet, a hotspot for demons” He explained.   
“Why me?” You cried.    
“I’m sorry, I can’t answer that. I can help you though, I can protect you from possession” He said softly.    
“H-how?” You asked. Lifting his t-shirt off, your eyes fell onto the tattoo on Dean’s chest.    
“This is an anti-possession symbol. Most hunters have it. It stops demons from being able to possess you” He explained. You nod slowly, trailing your hand over the ink.    
“If I get that, does it mean that the deaths will stop?” You asked.   
“I don’t know” Dean admitted.    
“You could come with us. Me and Sammy, we have our own place set up. No one else, just us” Dean offered.    
“I need a job, I need money. I can’t just leave” You exclaimed.    
“None of that’s needed here, we have it all, I promise” Dean said softly.    
“Dean…” You whispered   
“I know I’m moving too fast, I know it’s a big step but I just want what’s best for you” Dean said softly.    
“Okay” You whispered.   
“Okay?” Dean asked, his green eyes meeting your own. You nodded and kissed him gently.    
“You clearly give more shits about me than my family and any other cops in this area. You’ve stuck by me longer than anyone else” You said softly. Dean smiled widely. He hugged you tightly, gripping your sleepshirt.    
“Thank you” He whispered. Smiling, you kissed his cheek gently.    
“C’mon, let’s head up to bed” You said softly. Dean nodded and stood up, taking your hand in his own. Dean followed you up the stairs back to bed. 

Climbing under the duvet, Dean cuddled close to your back and smiled.    
“I love you” He murmured.    
“Dean…” You whispered.    
“Just hear me out” He asked gently. Nodding, you held his hand.    
“I love you. I tried to stop it, I really did. This life, it doesn’t allow for relationships. It shouldn’t, yet I can’t help myself. I knew when I first laid eyes on you that I was a goner” He admitted. Cupping Dean’s cheek, you kissed him gently. He deepened the kiss, almost falling against him. Dean grinned as his hands slid to your hips, pulling them close. Your legs wrapped around his hips as you rolled against him without thought. Dean groaned and reached down to ease your sleepwear from your body. Dean smirked and kissed you, while laying you back on the bed. He mouthed along your chest, biting small bruises. He stopped at your nipple and ravished it with his tongue, nipping occasionally until you were a whimpering mess and then he repeated at the other side. Dean smirked up to you as he ravished your body, knowing you were close to orgasm already.    
“Dean” You whimpered, knotting your fingers through his hair. He smiled up to you. Biting down hard, Dean grinned at your squirming.    
“You gonna come for me?” He asked. You nodded and writhed on the bed as Dean continued to tease you. Your orgasm hit you so unexpectedly you almost fell off of the bed. Dean groaned and smirked, stroking his hand over your belly slightly.    
“Damn” He groaned. He stood up and removed his clothes. Smirking, you flicked your sleep pants away, watching as they flew close to his head.    
“Condom” You watched as he raked around for a moment, popping up with one in his hand. You chuckled and watched as he rolled it on. Dean groaned and moved to kneel on the edge of the bed resting your legs over his thighs. He lined himself up, resting his hand close to your hip as he slowly eased forward. Dean groaned as you stretched to accommodate him.    


Dean built a steady rhythm, hitting a sweet spot inside of you over and over. His hands had a bruising grip on you as he pounded into you, his head falling to your chest.    
“Fucking amazing” He murmured. You gripped his shoulder blades, wrapping your legs around his waist. Dean groaned and at the new angle, he was able to hit deeper, faster. He came with a shout, his hips jerking forwards as he spilled into the condom. Reaching down, Dean circled your clit a few times until he felt you tighten around him with orgasm. Falling onto you, Dean had barely eased out of you before he was close to falling asleep. Kissing the top of his head, you smiled softly and fell asleep, not bothered about cleaning yourselves, that can wait until morning. 


End file.
